


A Series of Sasusaku Stories

by Queen_AP



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AUs, Academy Era, Cats, F/M, Genin Era, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot Collection, naked challenge from tiktok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_AP/pseuds/Queen_AP
Summary: A compilation of one-shots focusing around Sasusaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	1. Flowers & Foreheads

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of these stories will be from my Wattpad and Tumblr accounts.

6-year-old Sakura sulked on the swings. For the umpteenth time, the other kids mocked her for her forehead and her hair. _It's not_ that _big...is it? And what's wrong with pink hair?_ she pondered. She sighed.  
It was then that the little girl realized she wasn't alone at that moment. She looked up and there, standing a foot away from her, was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He was looking directly at her with his hands behind his back. Sakura's stomach knotted. Was he there to make fun of her too?  
"What are you doing here?" she spat out, sadness and annoyance dripping from her tiny voice.  
Sasuke shuffled his feet and pursed his mouth. He looked like something was bothering him or that he was just...nervous? Sakura almost snickered at that possibility. Sasuke Uchiha? Nervous? Impossible.  
Finally, in the blink of an eye, the little boy whipped his hand out from behind his back and towards Sakura. He did it so violently that for a moment she thought he was going to hit her. She winced and screwed her eyes shut in preparation for the impact. Second after second passed but nothing happened. Sakura slowly opened one eye to look. What she saw made her open both eyes in surprise and her small mouth open into a little O. Sasuke had his fist held out to her and grasped tightly in his clutch were three daisies. They looked like he had pluck them from the grass with his own hands.  
Sakura looked at Sasuke's blushing face, then the flowers, then back at his face, then flowers, and so on. He shyly looked away from her. Sasuke shook his hand as if to urge her to take the flowers. "Here. These are for you." he said. It was now Sakura's turn to blush. She reached for the flowers and took them from him. Holding the flowers in her hands, she could tell that Sasuke looked like he was about to say something else, but had trouble getting it out.  
"I...uh..." he began in a mumbling tone. He let out a frustrated huff and tried again. Quickly and loudly, he said, "I think they're all stupid and you have a nice forehead and hair and you're really pretty."  
Sakura was frozen solid.  
Sasuke turned on his heel and stalked off with his shoulders hitched up and the tips of his hears bright pink, leaving the little girl to process what had just taken place. 


	2. Bouquet Tosses Can Have More Than One Winner

Girl after girl after girl trampled over each other with their anxious gazes fixed on the bouquet of roses that were flying through the air. Any one that caught it would be the next one to walk down that aisle with their prince charming at the end. But as fate would have it the flowers never touched their greedy hands and instead landed right on an unsuspecting pink-haired girl.   
Sakura’s seafoam green eyes widened in surprise at the flowers that had just landed in her grasp. “Forehead, you lucky...!!” Ino shrieked. Sakura stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. Naruto threw his arm around her. “Sakura! Looks like you’re next!” he said loudly into her ear. “Yeah, it looks like that. But it could be just another silly superstition.” Sakura tried to shrug it off with an increasingly red face. 

Naruto didn’t listen and marched off with a stupid grin on his face while humming ‘Here Comes the Bride’ to himself. In his still very immature 13-year-old mind, he had no doubt that he was gonna be the groom standing at the end of Sakura’s wedding march.   
So lost in his daydream was he that he ended up bumping square into Sasuke. “Dobe, watch where you’re going.” the Uchiha grumbled. “Eh, sorry about that, teme. I was too busy thinking about mine and Sakura’s wedding.”   
Sasuke shot Naruto a look. “What are you blathering about?”   
“Sakura caught the bride’s bouquet. That means she’s gonna get married next. Hopefully to me!” Naruto grinned from ear to ear.   
Sasuke scoffed. “Only in your dreams, dobe.” he said then stalked off just as Naruto began to yell at him. 

_Sakura getting married....hn...._ Sasuke thought to himself. The image of Sakura dressed in white popped into his mind. He could see her strolling down a pathway, carrying her own bouquet with a veil drawn over her face. Proudly embroidered on the back of her white gown he could see a noticeable and familiar white and red fan. Behind her were the faint figures of a brood of children, their hair varying from either pink to black and their eyes black to green. _  
Sakura Uchiha...that has a nice ring to it._ he smirked to himself.


	3. Is it Too Late to Say Sorry?

"Not only did you stab me, you also tried to kill that girl. Twice!" Karin said.   
Sasuke blinked. "Who? What girl?"  
"A pink-haired medic nin."  
Silence. Sasuke's stomach churned sickeningly. His heart stopped. Pink hair...medic...  
Karin continued, "Her name was Sakura."

It hit him. Hard. Like a giant wave. Sakura...he almost...twice...? It had all felt like a sick dream. But no, it did happen. Karin looked at Sasuke. "You don't remember?' she said. Sasuke said nothing. Instead, he stood up, turned, and walked off, never looking back. He kept going until he was far out of sight, where his pace became uneven to the point of stumbling. He felt like he could feel the Earth moving under his feet.   
_I tried....Sakura...Sakura?_  
He remembered the lightning, his voice, muffled voices and blurred vision, a knife against his back, the feel of steel and flesh in his grasp...and pink hair and terrified seafoam eyes with tears tugging at the corners.   
He stopped. The world spun around him and he could barely stand up. Sasuke's body trembled, his ears rang, and his legs felt weak and numb. He felt sick, so sick, right to his stomach.   
_No...no, no...no no no NO NO **NONONONO**_  
He couldn't remember feeling this way except for when he found out the truth about Itachi. He felt horror, disbelief, disgust, guilt, and terror rush through him.   


Finally, his legs gave out underneath him and collapsed onto his hands and knees. His vision blurred and he felt a salty wetness spread in his eyes. The sickness growing inside of him grew and grew until it reached his throat and took over him. With a tortured yell, he retched up of the vileness within him onto the grass below him. Once his weakened body had purged itself, he pathetically crawled away from the mess he made like an infant and gave in completely, his whole body falling onto the ground. He lied there for what felt like hours. He gazed up at the sky.   
_I tried to kill her...I tried to kill her...I tried to kill...I tried to kill her..._ the phrase played over and over again in his consciousness like a broken record, banging against the walls of his skull to the point it felt it cracking it. "...Sakura..." Sasuke whispered hoarsely into the grass.

His cheeks felt wet. He didn't need to touch it to realize he was crying. It was a miserable sight to see: he, Sasuke Uchiha, lying on the ground and crying like a child. Crying because he, Sasuke Uchiha, had twice came an inch close to killing the one person other than his brother or any of the rest of his family that he really and truly cared about.   
He had had enough turmoil when it came to debating killing Naruto, but killing _her_...that had been out of the question. Familiar images of pale pink locks, a saddened pale face, and tear-filled eyes flashed before his very eyes. Her cries and pleas could be heard clearly. Every time she told him she loved him, he felt like a weight was dropped on his stomach. Sure, plenty of girls had declared to love him, but he never took them seriously. They didn't really love him. But she did. She really did. Even after everything, she still loved him. Why, he never understood. What in the world did she see in his cold, dark abyss that was worth loving?   
Sakura did try to kill him too, but barely. Her attempts were futile. Even with the kunai just an inch away from his back, she didn't, she couldn't. Her hands and the kunai trembled and too weak. But he, on the other hand, lunged at her with full-force, full-intent, both times. And he undoubtedly would have succeeded had neither Kakashi or Naruto intervened.   
Sasuke so badly wished she didn't love him. He wished she totally and passionately hated him instead. Part of him wished she ran that kunai right through him when she had the chance. Lord knew he deserved it for all the Hell he had raised and put her through. Fortunately, it seemed his wish would likely come true considering what he had done this time. After that, that had to be the last straw, and any love she had left for him had to evaporate into nothingness and be replaced with either indifference or unadulterated anger and hatred. And how could he blame her? No, no he wouldn't blame her at all. Sasuke wasn't going to waste his time and energy on excuses and explanations. Nothing could ever make what happened okay.

Sasuke's eyes felt heavy and his lids drooped. Exhaustion had taken hold. His consciousness lagged on until it was almost nonexistent as his eyes shut close. His thoughts had become slurred but they were still vivid to him.   
_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Sakura..._  
With that, everything went black. 


	4. Kitten Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Sasuke & Sakura are cats

Kakashi Hatake was a known dog lover. He loved dogs. He had eight of them and they were practically his children. But that didn't mean he wasn't impartial to cats.

Kakashi lived in an apartment complex that was very pet friendly. However, there was one creature that was an exception to that policy. Kakashi quickly discovered after moving in that the complex and its grounds were the stomping ground of a moody stray black cat. Said cat was typically seen stalking about the complex's grounds, loitering, and often terrorizing the residents and their pets. He hissed and swatted at people who came close to him, he plundered their gardens, intruded their balconies and sometimes even their apartments if a window or door was left open, stole food and small possessions like clothing and toys, got into scuffles with other cats or dogs, and would try to devour the hamsters and fish.   
However, in a strange turn of events, Kakashi became the four-legged terrorist's human friend. After he found the cat had been getting into his dogs' food, he started leaving out scraps of fish and cat treats for the tiny beast. Soon, the cat started to come by more often. He would lounge on the to nap, spy, and groom himself, his long, black tail swaying back and forth leisurely. The dogs did nothing having quickly learned that any attempt to stand up to the feline would earn them a good smack on the face. Kakashi himself didn't see any harm in letting the feline loner be a regular in his home. It wasn't long until he became fond of the creature, whom he decided to call Sasuke. The feeling of friendship seemed to be mutual if Sasuke's tendency of curling up beside him when he was reading outside on his balcony was any indication.   


Everything seemed perfect in Kakashi's every day life with the aloof kitty cat. That is, until, a new tenant moved in one of the apartments close to Kakashi's. Tsunade Senju, a doctor, lived in one of the lower apartments with a garden surrounding her patio, which Kakashi could see not too far from his own balcony. The woman immediately hated Sasuke and Kakashi got his fair share of angry complaints from her every time she caught the feline sneaking around her property and snatching her food and belongings. In one hilarious (for Kakashi), very embarrassing (for her) incident, Sasuke made off with one of her bras. No matter how many times Kakashi tried to tell Tsunade that Sasuke wasn't technically his cat and more of an independent animal, she wasn't convinced. The fact that Sasuke was almost constantly at Kakashi's apartment didn't help the silver-haired man's case.   
Tsunade would've moved out but apartments that were both affordable and allowed pets were scarse and she herself had a cat. A precious pink one fittingly named Sakura. Sakura was a friendly, well-behaved cat who liked to spend her time on her human's patio and in the garden.

Shortly after Tsunade and Sakura's arrival to the complex, Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was coming by less often. At first, he shrugged it off as Sasuke being his loner self. But he soon started to become perplexed. Then, one day, Tsunade came banging at his door with a very displeased Sasuke dangling from her tight grip. "I caught your little imp in my apartment." she stated flatly. "I told you, he's not my cat. Sasuke's a free agent who marked my home as his own." Kakashi told her the millionth time.   
Tsunade scoffed. "Whatever. Just keep him out of my home, okay? I don't want him any where near my cat." she dropped the black cat at Kakashi's feet. Sasuke arched his back against Kakashi's leg and hissed at the angry blonde woman.   
"He's not picking any fights with Sakura, is he?" Kakashi asked.   
Tsunade pinched the bridge of nose. "I wish. Sakura's not afraid to give a little monster like him a deserving beat down. But, unfortunately, that's not the case." she said. Kakashi rose an eyebrow. Tsunade continued, "This little shit thinks he's some kind of Romeo. He keeps stalking and harassing Sakura. He comes around on my balcony and my garden to spy on her, sniff her, and he's started to even cuddle up with her and lick her! I don't know about you, but I don't want a mangy li'l bastard hooking up with my cat! Lord knows what he's got!"   
A smile formed on Kakashi's face and there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, Tsunade, you should know better than to try and break up a couple. It only enhances the romance." he jested.   
Tsunade growled. "Just keep him away!" she huffed then turned on her heel and left.   
"You can't stop true love!" he called down after her.   
He looked down at Sasuke, who was sitting by his feet and staring up back at him. "I never took you for a Casanova, Sasuke. You must really like this one." the man said to the cat. Sasuke meowed.   
The next day, Kakashi received a surprise visit in the form of Sasuke accompanied by a certain pink feliness. The two were curled up together on the balcony, grooming each other's ears and purring in content. Kakashi chuckled softly to himself. "Ah, love." he mumbled. 

Regardless of Tsunade's fierce objections and attempts at breaking them up, Sasuke and Sakura carried on a four-legged romance that would've given Lady and the Tramp a run for their money. The two cats went off together on exploratory strolls on the complex's grounds and the neighborhood and they would cuddle either in Tsunade's garden or Kakashi's balcony. Sasuke was a very attentive and affectionate companion, always bringing Sakura gifts. Said gifts consisted colorful leaves, wrappers, knick-knacks ranging from buttons and caps to scrunchies and pebbles, and of the course the occasional slain prey (mice, lizards, snakes, and fish) that he would hunt down and proudly bestow upon his beloved. Tsunade's shrieks from finding Sasuke's fallen prey were became common.   
Unlike Tsunade, Kakashi was quite supportive of the felines' relationship. He enjoyed their visits and he happily welcomed them to claim it as their love nest where they would play and watch the birds and butterflies together or share some of the treats Kakashi would share with them.   
After a couple of months, Tsunade finally gave up, accepting that she was powerless to get between the lovestruck cats. 

Eventually, Tsunade came pounding once more at Kakashi's door.   
When Kakashi opened up, Tsunade's face was red. "Is he neutered?" was the first thing she blurted out.   
Kakashi blinked. "Eh?" he said.   
"Your cat. Is he neutered?" she asked again.   
"Ah. Hmm. I...don't think he is."   
Tsunade groaned and cursed to herself. "Well, you better start coughing up some child support. And I mean liquid cash, not fucking dead animals that that beast keeps bringing." she demaded.   
"Child support?" Kakashi echoed.   
Tsunade jabbed her finger into Kakashi's chest. "The lil pervert got Sakura pregnant. She's going to have kittens and I'm 1000% positive that they're his."   
Kakashi processed the news for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Tsunade, you should be happy. You're going to be a cat grandma." he said. Tsunade looked like she wanted to punch him in the stomach. "Don't ever call me that again. Anyway, like I said, you and your horny sidekick are definitely going to chip in on this since this is partly his fault." she told him.   
After she left, Sasuke came in through the open sliding glass door that lead onto the balcony. Kakashi put his hands on hips. "Sasuke, my friend, did you hear the news? You're going to be a papa!" he proudly declared. Sasuke meowed lightly, almost excitedly. Kakashi laughed. In celebration, he opened a can of tuna for the father-to-be.

As Sakura's pregnancy progressed, Sasuke was constantly by her side. Tsunade reluctantly let him into her apartment to be with his mate. When her due date drew closer, Sakura was bedridden to a large box that was cushioned with blankets and pillows and food and water for her. Even Tsunade couldn't deny that Sasuke was a very attentive partner and father. He groomed his pink mate and kept bringing her his usual gifts and rested with her. He never left her side.   
Finally, the day came.   
Kakashi was at Tsunade's apartment to witness the birth and by the end of the day Sasuke and Sakura were the proud parents of four healthy, mewling black and pink kittens. The silver-haired human male popped open a bottle of champagne that he had purchased specially for the occasion, while Sasuke kneaded on Sakura's stomach as she nursed their newborn babies.   
Once the kittens were weaned, an agreement was made between Kakashi and Tsunade. He would take two kittens and Tsunade would take the other two. Living so close together, the the small family were able to see each other as often as they liked. Neither Tsunade nor Kakashi could bring themself to give away a single one of the kittens, thus separating them from their siblings and their loving parents.   
Now that the kittens were around, Sasuke moved himself into Kakashi's place full time. There were no complaints on Kakashi's part and he officiated the change by getting Sasuke his own collar, bed, toys, and cat tree. He gladly allowed the new papa take over the apartment with his brood of kittens and his pink lady.   
Pretty soon, Kakashi was blissfully eating his meals, reading, and watching TV while his dogs and the family of cats wreaked havoc about his home. All was perfect.


	5. A Surprise For Anata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut!

The door creaked open as Sasuke entered his home. "Tadaima." he announced.   
Silence.   
Perplexed, Sasuke scanned his surroundings. He knew that Sarada was spending that night over at her friend Chocho's place, but his wife, Sakura, was no where to be seen. "Sakura?" he called out for her.   
Finally, a feminine voice spoke up. "I'm over here, Sasuke-kun." he heard his wife call from another part of the house.   
Sasuke took off his shoes and trekked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Once the glass was filled, Sasuke brought it up to his lips. But before he could take a sip, he heard footsteps approach behind him.   
"Anata."   
Sasuke turned around. He was NOT prepared for what he saw: his lovely wife, standing right in front of him, in a blush pink hued baby doll negligee and matching thong. She looked at him oh-so innocently with a cute smile on her face.   
His whole face went red, his pupils dilated, and the glass in his hand shattered from his iron grip. Thankfully, he was wearing gloves, so he wasn't hurt from the glass.   
"Anata, careful!" Sakura cried. But Sasuke didn't respond. In a single, swift motion, he scooped up his wife, who squealed in surprise, and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes then carried her off straight to their bedroom.   
"Sasuke, the glass..." Sakura began but was cut off. "Screw the glass. I'll take care of it up later. For now, I'm taking care of _you_." he told her with determination in his voice. Sakura blushed at her husband's forwardness. She hoped the lingerie would have an effect on him, but she didn't expect it to be THIS strong.   
In their room, Sasuke dropped Sakura onto the bed and climbed on top of her. The black haired shinobi dove right in to ravage his wife with hungry kisses that left her breathing heavily. "Sasuke!" she gasped out. Sasuke moved his mouth down to her neck, nipping and sucking at it until there were marks all over it. He made his way to her collarbone and shoulders where he met the straps of her negligee. As much as he liked how sexy his wife looked in the garment, he really wanted to see her without it on. Using his teeth, he slid one strap down and pulled the other with his hand. Sasuke then sat up and tugged the negligee's chest down to reveal Sakura's breasts. The sight of his her bare breasts brought a whole new surge to his nether regions. Even after all these years of together, he never got tired of seeing Sakura's naked body.   
Sakura let out a squeak when she felt her husband's tongue on one of her nipples. He took it into his mouth and pinched it between his teeth, making Sakura almost scream. While he had his mouth on one breast, he kneaded the other with his hand. The pink-haired woman underneath him softly moaned at the treatment she was getting from him. Sasuke pulled his mouth away to go for the other. Sakura rolled her head back into bed, her eyes screwing shut and her lips pursed tightly.   
Eventually, he got up. Sakura whimpered at the loss of contact and was about to voice her complaint but stopped when she saw Sasuke take his shirt off, leaving his broad chest and abs were bare to her roving gaze. She rubbed her thighs together anxiously. Sasuke smirked. Reaching over, he pulled her negligee down further until it was off of her completely. All that she wore now was the cute, little pink thong. In a matter of seconds, that was gone too. With her legs spread open for him, Sasuke kneeled before his wife with his hand running down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. There, he was greeted by the wetness spreading from her lower lips.   
Sasuke looked up at Sakura as he ran a finger over her folds. Sakura moaned at the feeling of her husband's finger gliding over arousal. Slowly, but surely, he then inserted his index finger into her until he reached the knuckle. Sakura gripped the bedding and cried out. Sasuke added another finger into her. Sakura moaned again, louder this time. Sasuke began to move his fingers inside of his wife in a rhythmic fashion. The moans and gasps he was getting from her in response made him steadily grow harder and harder. He leaned down to pepper kisses over her stomach as he fingered her.   
Just when Sakura was about to come on his fingers, she grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped him over onto his back on the bed with her hovering over him. " _I_ wanted to please _you_ , anata, and now that's exactly what I'm going to do." she said. The firmness in her voice made Sasuke's cock twitch.   
Sakura undid her husband's pants and pulled them down, alongside his boxers, until his erection sprung out. Without any warning, she took him into her mouth. Sasuke clenched his jaw and his head leaned back into the bed. This woman would be the death of him. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Sasuke gripped Sakura's bright pink hair as she licked and sucked his hardened arousal.   
Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He yanked his wife off of his cock and pushed her onto her back, kicking his pants and boxers off in the process. He pushed her legs apart to place his member over her now dripping wet womanhood. He teasingly rubbed the head of his cock over her entrance. "Anata, stop teasing!" Sakura pleaded.   
"What's the magic word, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her smugly. He pressed himself into her but only so just the head of his cock was inside of her. Sakura screamed. "Please! Please, anata!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.   
"Good girl." with that, Sasuke shoved his whole throbbing erection into her. Sakura's back arched and the loudest moan was ripped out from her throat. Sasuke felt immense relief wash over him at the feeling of his cock confined by her tight, velvety inner walls. He started to pump himself in and out of her and steadily moved faster and faster. Both husband and wife moaned and panted from their hot lovemaking.   
"Oohhhhh, Sasuke-kun!!"   
"Nng...fuck, Sakura....fuck...."  
The room felt like a sauna and sweat coated their skin. The bed audibly rocked from their activities. "Ahh, ha-harder, anata, harder!" Sakura moaned. Sasuke happily complied to his wife's demand. He practically pounded her as he leaned down over her and gripped the headboard of the bed, which was now banging against the wall. Sakura's toes curled and she was practically tearing the bedding in her twisting clutch.   
Heat pooled in her lower stomach. "Ahh! Hah! A-anata, I'm...I'm gonna come!" she declared. Sasuke nodded. "Me too." he groaned, driving deeper and harder into her.   
Soon, they both reached their explosive climaxes. Sasuke let out a loud groan as he poured himself into his wife, who screamed as she coated his manhood with her fluids. The shinobi weakly collapsed onto his wife.   
The two held each other as they recovered, panting like they had just run a marathon. Sasuke lifted his head up to press his mouth against Sakura's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sweetly kissing him back.   
"I love you." Sasuke breathed. Sakura smiled against his lips. "I love you too, anata."  
The couple snuggled against each other comfortably.   
"Sakura?"  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"  
"I can't wait to see you in that dress again."   
Sakura chuckled. 


	6. Sasuke's Always Up For a Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SS & the naked challenge from TikTok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for @Maianhtu3 (aka: SS is everything) on Twitter

_*video from Ino*  
I got him good ;)_

_What did you do to poor Sai?_

_You know that trend on social media where you walk in on your boyfriend randomly while butt naked?_

_YOU DID THAT??_

_Yep :)_

_OHMYGOD_

_You should try it on Sas_

_Seriously Ino??_

_It's not like he hasn't already seen you naked like a bajillion times_

_It hasn't been that many!!!_

_Ssuuuuurrrreee. Anyway, just give it a try_

_I'm not filming that_

_Fine miss priss_

*******

"Sai, your aim sucks!" Naruto exclaimed on his end.  
"It's difficult to aim properly when you're getting in the way." Sai responded in his emotion-lacking tone.  
"I'm getting myself out there so we can win!"  
"You think we can win by you constantly getting your ass beat? That's actually a good tactic. The enemy's gonna have a hard time getting to us if they got their hands full with your crackhead antics" Kiba chuckled.  
"Hey, I'm a very formidable opponent. I tire them out! And I get way more kills than you!"  
"Naruto's right. The only other person with the near same amount of kills is Sasuke." Gaara pointed out.  
"Hn." the aforementioned Uchiha muttered into his mic.  
"Thank you, Gaara!" Naruto chirped.  
"It's true. Though, I wonder if perhaps his gaming success is compensation for his less-than-average manhood or performance as a lover."  
"WHAT!?" Naruto nearly made everyone go deaf. "I'M NOT SMALL! AND I'M JUST AS GOOD IN THAT AREA! ASK HINATA!"  
"The fuck did you just say about my cousin??" The tone of Neji's voice alone would make the Devil himself cower in fear.  
"Neji!! You still there! I mean...eh...it's not what it sounds like...?" Naruto tried but failed to defend himself against the infuriated Hyuga.  
"Guys. Can we focus on the game?" Sasuke spoke up.  
"Fine. But after this, don't be surprised if you see your lecherous friend's mutilated body on the six o'clock news, Uchiha."  
"Fine by me."  
"SASUKE!"

"Sasuke-kun?" a familiar, feminine voice could be heard in the background in one of the their mics.  
"Was that Sakura?" Lee nearly squealed.  
Before anything else could be said or done, the sound of a controller clattering loudly on the ground could be heard and Sasuke's avatar froze in its track and was killed off in a matter of moments.  
"What the fuck? Sasuke! What the Hell, man!?" Kiba cried out.  
Nothing came from Sasuke's end.  
"Yo! Teme! What happened?"  
Still nothing. Well, except for a girl's muffled giggling.  
All the guys said nothing. Finally, Sasuke's voice was heard.  
"I have to go." he quickly stated. With that, the subtitle *Uchiha Avenger has logged off* popped up on the screen for all of them to see.  
"...what just happened?" Lee was the first one to say.  
"I think I know." Sai replied.  
"You do?" Naruto said.  
"Yes, but I think it's best to just ask my girlfriend."


	7. Cherry Tomato Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto is surprised when her youngest son brings home a special friend for dinner

Mikoto Uchiha hummed as she stirred the pot of tomato soup. She was smiling to herself. That evening, she was going to surprise her precious youngest son, 6-year-old Sasuke, with his favorite meal (well, one of his favorites since he’ll eat anything with tomatoes in it). Today was the last day of his first year at the academy and she wanted to celebrate.   


She heard the door slide open. Mikoto had a special talent for recognizing a person just from the sound of their footsteps. “Itachi?” she called out. Sure enough, her eldest son peered in. “Are you just coming back from training?” she asked. “Ah.” Itachi responded. “Where’s Sasuke? Is he with you?” she looked back to the pot, checking if it was ready yet.   
“Yeah, he is.” Itachi said. Mikoto glanced over her shoulder at her eldest son. He sounded exasperated. “Is something the matter, dear? Sasuke hasn’t been annoying you has he?”   
“No, okaa-san. He’s bringing…a friend…for dinner.”   
Itachi sounded hesitant when he said ‘friend’ but Mikoto was too surprised by what he had told her to notice. Sasuke never brought anyone over, certainly not for a meal with the family. And it was so sudden. But she wasn’t complaining or anything. She was happy that her little boy had a friend and he was bringing them to introduce to his family. She checked everything to see if she had enough for an extra mouth. Thankfully she did.   
“Who’s Sasuke’s friend, dear? Is he someone we know?” Mikoto said to Itachi. “She, okaa-san. And no, you haven’t met her before.”   
Sasuke’s new friend was a girl? First, he had a friend, and now said friend is a girl? Sasuke was definitely full of surprises that evening.   


Once again she heard the door slide open only this time quicker. “Okaa-san?” a small voice called out. It was Sasuke. She heard the excited pitter patter of his feet reach the kitchen. Along with his own footsteps, however, was another set of them.   
“Okaa-san!” Sasuke exclaimed when he saw his mother. Mikoto turned around to see not just him but a young girl his own age right behind him. A young girl with pink hair! Mikoto’s eyes widened in surprise. “Sasuke! Hello! Your brother told me you were bringing someone for dinner. Is this her?” she said.   
Sasuke nodded. “Yup. Okaa-san, this is Sakura. She goes to the academy too.” he said. Mikoto smiled at her son’s excitement.   
Behind Sasuke, the little girl, Sakura, squeaked out a friendly “hello”.   


“Hello, Sakura. You’re friends with Sauske?” the Uchiha matriarch brought a ladle of tomato soup up to her mouth to taste test it.  
Sasuke pouted at what she had just said. “Okaa-san, Sakura’s not my friend…”   
Mikoto cocked her eyebrow in confusion.   
“She’s my girlfriend!” he stated.   
Mikoto spat out the tomato soup. 


	8. Fairest of Them All

If you wanted to know who little Sarada’s favorite fictional princess was, the answer was Snow White hands down. Ever since she was a baby she adored the story and she enjoyed the Disney movie. When her 2nd birthday came around, her doting Uncle Naruto gave the little girl a Snow White costume. Her joy was palpable. 

Sarada twirled around in her dress for her mother and father to see. “You know, Sarada, you look just like Snow White, even without the dress.” Sakura told her daughter. Sarada’s face it up. “Yeah?” she squeaked. Sakura nodded, a loving smile on her face. “Oh yes, very much! Hair black as ebony”-she twirled a strand of her daughter’s hair around her finger-“skin white as snow”-she tapped Sarada’s forehead-“and you have a cute rosy face to boot.” Sakura pinched Sarada’s rosy cheek. Sarada giggled. Sakura scooped up a red tomato from the dining room table and crinkled her nose as she held the tomato up to her daughter. “In fact, I think I might use this poisoned apple to steal your beauty!” Sakura declared dramatically in a cartoon witch voice. “Mama, that’s not an apple, that’s a tomato!” Sarada pointed out. “Curses! Sarada White is as smart as she is pretty!” Sakura feigned disappointment and Sarada laughed. 

Sasuke was sitting on the living room couch as this scene unfolded. Sakura looked at her husband and smirked. “And I think you have your papa to thank for that, Sarada. You get your looks from him.” she added. Sasuke’s eyebrow rose. “Papa is very pretty too, don’t you think, Sarada?” Sakura snickered. Sarada nodded vigorously. Sasuke did his best to hide the blush forming over his face.  
Sarada hopped over to her father and plopped herself on his lap. “Papa! Do you think Sarada is pretty like Snow White?” she beamed up at him. Sasuke patted his daughter’s head and casually said, “Of course Sarada is pretty. She might have her papa’s hair and eyes but she gets her prettiness from her mama. After all, Mama is the fairest of them all so it only makes since her daughter is just as lovely.”  
Sakura’s face went red and Sasuke smirked.


	9. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-_

"Hello?" 

"Is this Sasuke Uchiha?'

"Ah. Who's this?"

"Antony. I'm calling because I was wondering if you're interested in getting a lawyer?"

"Uh, not really. Why would I need a lawyer?"

"Well, I'm specifically a divorce lawyer, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. What the Hell? "A divorce lawyer. Why would I would be interested in a divorce lawyer?" he asked.

"I figured you'd like to divorce your wife, sir. Sakura Haruno?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened. "Sakura _Uchiha_. And no, I would _not_ like to divorce her."

"With all due respect, Mr. Uchiha, I think you could do better. Perhaps someone you love."

"I love the wife I already have. Why else would I have married her in the first place? And I don't appreciate you trying to subtly belittle her."

"Mr. Uchiha-"

"Shut it. I have no idea who you are and I don't really care but you have a lot of nerve coming to me as a divorce lawyer, suggesting that I leave my wife and insulting her in the same breath."

The person on the other end of the line stammered to find their voice. "Mr. Uchiha-"

"Let me make myself clear: my wife, Sakura Uchiha, is a beautiful, strong, and kind person and the feelings I have for her go much deeper than what that pathetically small mind of yours can comprehend. You don't know me or her or anything about our relationship. I am perfectly capable of making my own choices and I don't settle for anything. If I don't want to do something, then I don't do it. I wanted to marry Sakura and have a family with her and only her and I still do. If you don't like that then shut up and move on. Don't ever call me or my house ever again or I promise you I'll make sure that you regret every contacting me in the first place."

With that, the dark-haired man slammed the phone down. He huffed.

"Anata?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see his wife standing in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Ah. Everything's fine. Just a spam call is all."

"Was it one of those obnoxious telemarketers?"

Sasuke shrugged, almost snorting to himself. "Something like that."

"Oh well. Anyway, dinner will be ready shortly. And I made you one of your favorites."

Sasuke looked at his wife and smiled. "Thank you." he said. Sakura gave her husband one of her famous cheerful smiles. Sasuke leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead which made Sakura giggle.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You know that I do love you, right?"

Sakura blinked and tilted her head. "Of course! But do _you_ know that _I_ love you too?"

"Yes. And it means a lot to me."

It was Sakura's turn to give her husband a kiss. "Good." she said.


	10. Still Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

"Hello, this is Dr. Sakura Uchiha speaking."

"Hello, ma'am, I'm calling from Carmichael & Scott Attorneys At Law and I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"We specialize in divorces, ma'am, and we thought that we could provide services to you."

"Wait, what?"

"Are you at all interested in getting a divorce? We know that you are married to one Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

"Yes, I am. And I'd like to stay married to him."

"But, miss, there are many other men who would appreciate a lady like you. I have heard that he's a cold fellow and is away from home regularly and-"

"Okay, you listen here. I'm very happy with the life I have and have not once entertained the idea of changing it. My husband is a good man whom I love very dearly and have a lovely daughter with. He takes good care of us and loves us. He might not express himself the same way most people do and is often away for periods of time because of his job but that sure as Hell doesn't mean he does not love me or our child. How dare you call me and act like you know my feelings and my relationship with my husband better than I do. If I were you, I would mind my business and forget this phone number right away. Try and contact me again and you'll be eating your own teeth!" Sakura slammed the phone down so hard she almost broke it. She felt like smashing her desk in half right then and there.

_Ring ring ring_

Sakura swiftly picked the phone up.

"I told you not to contact me again!!" she yelled.

"Sakura?"

Sakura paused. It wasn't the person. It was her husband, Sasuke.

"Anata. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Hn. Is that someone bothering you?"

"Yeah, but not now. Hopefully, they won't be calling again after the scolding I gave them."

"If by 'scolding' you mean 'ripping them a new one verbally', then chances are you're correct."

Sakura snickered a little at her husband's remark.

"Forget about them. Did you call to check in?"

"I heard that you would be leaving the hospital in half an hour. I was wondering if you and I could have some time to ourselves at home before Sarada returns from school."

Sakura smiled to herself.

"I'd like that very much, anata."

"I'll be seeing you soon then?"

"You can count on it."

Sasuke sounded like he was about to hang up the phone, but Sakura stopped him.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah."

"I love you."

There was a brief pause and Sakura swore she could hear her husband smirking from his end.

"I know."

Sakura grinned. "I'll see you in a bit."

"You too."

There was 'click' and the line went dead. Sakura sighed in content as she hung up her office phone.


End file.
